Rosas, violetas y cejones
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriables se ha utilizado la poesía para ganarse el corazón de la persona amada. Pero cuando cierto americano trate de conquistar a un inglés con sus versos baratos, nada resultará como lo había planeado. Colección de rimas "Las rosas son rojas y las violetas son azules" made by Alfred. UsUk - One Shot - ¡Felíz San Valentín! ...


Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia por San Valentín, espero la pasen bien con su chambelán de caramelo. Y si no, uno mismo es siempre la mejor compañía.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Advertencia: Lenguaje algo explícito y como dice el título, poesía barata (si es que se le puede llamar poesía)

_**Negrita + Cursiva**__:_ Escrito por Arthur

_Cursiva_: Escrito por Alfred

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur no estaba concentrado en nada de lo que el alemán decía. Todo se desdibujó de su mente al recibir aquel mensaje. Unos segundos antes le cayó una pequeña bola de papel en la cabeza, la cual rebotó y fue a parar al suelo. La recogió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y de la misma manera la abrió y leyó su contenido.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_Las rosas son rojas_

_Las violetas son azules_

_Dame tu corazón_

_Te daré amor por montones_

___**-.-.-.-.-**_

Sabía quién era el culpable. Miró a los países que lo acompañaban en la mesa, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta. La mitad dormía, algunos estaban a punto de hacerlo y otros pocos trataban de prestarle atención a la siempre aburrida exposición del germánico, el cual hablaba del tema en el que él era el todo un experto, patatas. Inglaterra fijó su mirada en el americano, quien le guiñó un ojo al darse cuenta de que lo observaba. El inglés se limitó a rodar los ojos pero luego de unos segundos tomó su lapicera y decidió responderle. Arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y escribió unas líneas, lo arrugó y se lo pasó a Alfred, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Las rosas son rojas**_

_**Las violetas son azules**_

_**Deja de escribirme**_

_**No hagas que me enoje**_

_****__**-.-.-.-.-**_

Vio cómo su ex colonia sonrió ampliamente al leer. Levantó su cabeza y negó con esta. Repitió lo que hizo anteriormente y redactó un nuevo mensaje. Espero que los ojos del británico volvieran a posarse en él y besó el papel antes de arrojárselo.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_Las rosas son rojas_

_Las violetas son azules_

_No te resistas _

_Eres el amor de mis amores_

___**-.-.-.-.-**_

Y así continúo la cadena, la cual ya parecía una guerra entre los dos países, lanzándose bolas de papel de lado a lado de la mesa. Ya ni les importaba que casi todos los que los rodeaban tenían su atención puesta en su flirteo postal. Lo que comenzó como un simple intercambio de frases románticas por parte del americano fue subiendo de tono en cada mensaje.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Las rosas son rojas**_

_**Las violetas son azules**_

_**Para de acosarme**_

_**O te dejaré un par de chinchones**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_Las rosas son rojas_

_Las violetas son azules_

_Tu cuerpo es para mí_

_La peor de las tentaciones_

___**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Las rosas son rojas**_

_**Las violetas son azules**_

_**Sigue con este juego**_

_**A ver si tienes los cojones**_

_****__**-.-.-.-.-**_

_Las rosas son rojas_

_Las violetas son azules_

_Sabes que te quiero_

_Déjame entrar en tus pantalones_

___**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Las rosas son rojas**_

_**Las violetas son azules**_

_**Ya son demasiadas**_

_**Para golpearte las razones**_

_****__**-.-.-.-.-**_

_Las rosas son rojas_

_Las violetas son azules_

_Bien sabes que eres_

_El culpable de mis erecciones_

___**-.-.-.-.-**_

Arthur se quedó boquiabierto ante tamaña osadía, pero ni terminó de leer el último papel que había recibido cuando otra bola mucho más grande le cayó en la nariz.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_Sé que mi poesía es_

_De las porquerías la peor_

_Mi cerebro no me da_

_Para más que unos versos_

_Baratos y sin encanto_

_Siento ser un estúpido_

_Y sólo tú tienes la culpa_

_Pues solo pensar en ti puedo_

_Sé que esto no rima_

_Pero soy muy honesto_

_Que lo único que quiero_

_Es hacerle daño a tu trasero._

___**-.-.-.-.-**_

El inglés sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cara. América era un cerdo. ¡¿Qué clase de educación le había dado?! Nublado por la vergüenza de recibir tamañas cochinadas, arrancó una hoja de papel entera y escribió con letra enorme en toda ella. Se paró de su silla de un salto ante la sorpresa de todos, los cuales se encontraban entretenidos en el juego de los dos. El británico se acercó a Alfred y con un engrapador que escondió en el bolsillo le pegó el papel en la cara.

_****__**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Las rosas son rojas**_

_**Las violetas son azules**_

_**Mi paciencia has colmado**_

_**Luego no quiero que llores **_

_****__**-.-.-.-.-**_

El pobre americano comenzó a gritar como un histérico, revolcándose en el piso por el dolor. La jugada le había salido mal y había recibido su merecido. Todos los presentes lo miraban con lástima, pero en el fondo sabían que terminaría así. Era el único que no se había dado cuenta de cómo todo el asunto le estaba enojando a Inglaterra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Iggy! ¡No me dejes así! Ya pasó una semana y hoy es San Valentín. Te he pedido perdón muchas veces.-Alfred gritaba desde el jardín de la casa de Inglaterra. Se había trepado por la reja, escabullido por lo arbustos y ahora se rompía la garganta debajo del balcón.

-¡¿No te parece suficiente con el escándalo que hiciste ese día?!-chilló el británico desde atrás de sus cortinas.

-¡El que hizo el escándalo fuiste tú!

-¡Te lo merecías por marrano!

-Te lo suplico, Arthur Kirkland, representante del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, más conocido como Inglaterra, es el día del amor y la amistad. Hagamos las paces. Haré lo que quieras por hoy.

-Tú y yo. Yo ARRIBA.-exclamó Inglaterra con una sonrisa maléfica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_Las rosas son rojas_

_Las violetas son azules_

_Al cejón no querrás enojar_

_Luego no te podrás sentar._

___**-.-.-.-.-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
